This invention relates generally to environmental control systems for an aircraft, and specifically to air conditioner systems.
A typical environmental control system for an aircraft includes an air conditioning pack mounted to the outside of the pressure vessel of the aircraft. Pressurized air, such as bleed air from the engine, is provided and processed by going through primary and secondary heat exchangers. The output air from the air cycle machine is typically subfreezing air with moisture, ice or snow mixed in it. The output then goes through a duct to a condenser to flow through the condenser before it flows to the aircraft cabin. Sometimes heat is added to the system to prevent freezing and blockage within the system.